1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part of a water filter, and more particularly to a multi-purpose water filter cartridge assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a water filter has many filter cartridges. These filter cartridges are mutually independent entities, and their types may be identical or different. To comprehensively process raw water entering a water filter, all filter cartridges are serially connected. To increase processed amount of raw water, all filter cartridges are parallelly connected. To consider both processing effect and processed amount of raw water, all filter cartridges are serially and parallelly connected. To fulfill the foregoing connection patterns, all filter cartridges are sequentially connected by using soft tubes respectively connected between inlets and outlets of the filter cartridges. As all filter cartridges are consumable goods and have roughly the same life cycle, filter cartridges must be totally replaced after being used for a period of time. The soft tubes are respectively disconnected from the inlets and the outlets of the filter cartridges upon replacement of the filter cartridges. The soft tubes must be connected again in accordance with the sequence of the new filter cartridges. The entire replacement processes are inconvenient, complicated and time and effort consuming, and worsen working efficiency. The soft tubes are prone to wrong connection. Besides, due to lengthy soft tubes, the water filter is costly, and a high likelihood of leakage may arise from a multitude of adapters.